A Sympathy Kiss
by Kamiya-san
Summary: "I want to kiss you somewhere you've never been kissed.." He wanted it, she pitied him. Come to a compromise,please?  Tonnie&Bamon. Fluffy OneShot. Rated T for language.


**Author's note: Hi, I'm really getting into The Vampire Diaries now. I hope to fill my Story Log with more and more of this amazing show. But I just started getting into it a couple weeks ago, so please let me know if my information is false. :)**

**Either way, I hope you had a good Christmas and a Great New Year…If you believe that January is the first month. If you don't, I'll wish you again in February or April!**

**Summary:** "I want to kiss you somewhere you've never been kissed." She didn't want to do it, but she knew he needed it. So she made a compromise.

Bonnie sighed, dropping her shoulders as she scooted into the firm booth at the Grill. It had been a long day, and she really had just wanted to go home, but Tyler Lockwood asked her to meet him here. He had said he just wanted to talk, and with the recent death of his Father, she didn't blame him.

Pulling a couple strands from her barely made up face, she pulled out her cell phone from her purse. Hesitant to check her messages, she went to her photo library instead. Tyler said he'd be there at 7, and with the time reaching a quarter past seven, she'd wait a little longer.

Going through the pictures, she spotted many with her boyfriend of just a couple months, _Damon Salvatore_. It was a surprise to everyone in their little group; that the witch and vampire had gotten together. But at the same time, it wasn't. Elena liked to think of it as the feeling little children get when the bully little girls, only to hide the fact that they're so deeply in love with them.

Bonnie chuckled to herself. Honestly, who knew?

"Honestly, who knew?" a familiar male voice said coming up behind her.

A startled Bonnie jumped slightly, as she put her phone back in her purse. Turing around, she gave a small smile, "Tyler, you scared me. I was just thinking the same thing."

Tyler gave a toothy smirk, "What? That you're late?"

Bonnie's smile faltered, as she struggled cutely, reaching for her phone to read his text. "L-Late? I thought you said-"

"Seven. Yeah, I did. Calm down, Bonnie." he chuckled. "It was a joke, you know..haha?" taking his hands out of his varsity football jacket.

Bonnie pouted slightly and crossed her arms in reply. Obviously, she hadn't found the amusement in it.

'_Gods, she doesn't even realise how cute she is._' the Lockwood thought to himself, as he sat at the opposite end of the booth.

Putting his arms up in defense, he said "Okay, no more purposefully unfunny jokes."

"Hmm, whatever" she said, that gorgeous smile coming back to her face. "What did you need help with?" she asked. Praying to God he didn't need her for witchcraft. That's all anyone ever wanted these days...

And when he frowned, she assumed the worst. Packing her belongings, she rose from the booth, "Listen, Tyler...I don't think I can help you with what you _need_.." she began, speaking around the subject as to not freak out any lingering ears.

"Why?" he started, also standing up. As if signalling her not to leave "You have a 105 in Advanced Placement Trigonometry."

A guilty look sprang across the witch's face. "Oh, I thought you...wanted something else.." she said.

Realising what could have been deducted from the previous statement, Bonnie put a hand to her mouth, "I-I didn't-" and Tyler backed up a little, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I-I wasn't-"

They both looked at each other, laughing and sat back down.

And even though Bonnie could have been using this time to do her own homework, she thought Tyler could use the homework. Getting his mind off everything at home...

So she asked him to get him homework out, and they worked, laughed, took snack breaks, and got their minds off so much. Soon it was closing time at the Grill, and the couple looked up in surprise.

"Wow, times flies by-" Bonnie started.

"When you're having fun.." Tyler finished, trapping his eyes with her own.

They stared silently for split second, before the word _boyfriend_ registered in the witch's mind.

She quickly gave him a playful push with her soft hands, "How corny~" she chided playfully.

He frowned slightly at the change of atmosphere, but joked along with her, "Hey, you started it. I just finished it."

Getting up from the booth, Bonnie pulled her wallet out to pay for their small collations only to have a warm lager hand stop her, Tyler grinned, "I may be a jerk to most of the student body, but..not you." he said. "Just wait by your car; I'll be out there in a minute."

Bonnie internally hesitated, she hoped Tyler wasn't crushing on her, she really couldn't handle that right now. And with Damon around, she knew a friendship with him would be hard let alone a relationship.

But obliged uncertain of what she was really doing. She walked outside and waited by her hybrid. Checking the time, she realised this would be the time Damon would stop by her house, and she needed to get home. It was too late for her to be out with another guy, well for Damon, anytime was too late unless it was him.

A few minutes went by, and she shivered at the chill of the early spring air.

"Bonnie!" Tyler said as he jogged to her, "Listen, I really want to thank you for...everything."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably. Tyler was a nice guy, (when he wanted to be) and a really attractive one at that, but Bonnie didn't want to be his little plaything that he used to get over his Father's death. But when she looked at him, all she could feel was pity, and that's not how relationships worked. She didn't want that...

"Hey, I'm glad I could help with the homework." she said, eyes to the ground.

Tyler took it as a sign of nervousness, "Hey now," he started, lifting her chin with his index finger, "not just the trig, you really helped me get my mind off...my dad."  
He said. "And I just want to thank you for that."

She saw it in his eyes, the compassion. He was falling hard for her, too bad she couldn't be there to catch him. But she at least wanted to hold out a net for him. Even if...it was for one night.  
Now she was contracting herself, great.

Her phone vibrated in her purse, but she didn't answer it. She knew it was Damon, but she didn't answer...

"Bonnie, I want to kiss you somewhere you've never been kissed." he whispered, trapping her between her car.

Bonnie blushed, she had been kissed a number of places by Damon, and if she had picked up her phone, she'd probably be on her way to a couple more kisses. But she had to set things straight between the two.

"Tyler, I know you've been through a lot, but..that gives you no excuse to take advantage of situations, or people that you couldn't get to before." she paused, searching his eyes for feedback; nothing.

"I'm not being mean, because I've been through exactly the same thing with Grams. And it hurts, I know, but physical pleasure isn't the answer to filling up that void. It will only cause unnecessary problems." she paused again, and it seemed he had something to say this time, but she cut him off. "_A friend is what you need_. I didn't have anyone to run to when my grandmother died, but I want to be there for you. You just make it extremely difficult to with these fake feelings..."

"Bonnie.." he whispered. He found himself saying her name a lot lately. "These feelings are real, it's not some..some fucking side effect. And don't analyse me like a specimen, please. We aren't the same." he looked her in the eye.

"Just give me this one, just one." he said.

Bonnie sighed, was this the 'net' she was supposed to throw out for him, a sympathy kiss?

"Here," she said, pointing to her elbow. "I've never been kissed here before."

He sighed dejectedly, and she laughed. Opening her driver's door, she tossed her purse and ringing phone in the passenger's seat.

"_Calm_ _down, Tyler. It was a joke, you know..haha_?" she mimicked. Pecking him on the cheek, getting her car, and driving off the lot.

He only stood in the parking lot, holding his face.

"Bonnie, you are...a good friend." he whispered to himself before getting into his own car. 


End file.
